leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie's Dustox
| evolution=2| epnum=AG014| numeps1=10| numeps2=4| released=yes| releaseep=DP073| releasename=Crossing Paths| firststagename=Wurmple| secondstagename=Cascoon| epname=All in a Day's Wurmple| firstevoep=AG024| firstevoname=A Corphish Out of Water| secondevoep=AG028| secondevoname=Seeing is Believing!| prevonum=265| evo1num=268| evo2num=269| current=Dustox Flower Field| enva1=Tara Jayne| enva2=Amy Birnbaum| enva3=Amy Birnbaum (AG028-AG142) Michele Knotz (AG163-DP073)| java1=Chinami Nishimura| java2=Chinami Nishimura| java3=Chinami Nishimura (regular voice actress) Rikako Aikawa (AG138 only)| }} Jessie's Dustox (Japanese: ムサシのドクケイル Musashi's Dokucale) was the second caught by Jessie of Team Rocket during her travels through Hoenn, and her sixth overall. History Jessie in All in a Day's Wurmple, as did . Several episodes later, in Which Wurmple's Which?, both Wurmple were temporarily switched, but eventually, they were returned to their proper s by the episode's end. In A Corphish Out of Water, Jessie's Wurmple evolved into while May's evolved into ; Jessie believed hers was a Silcoon as well. Four episodes later, in Seeing is Believing!, Jessie's Cascoon evolved into , soon after May's Silcoon evolved into . While Jessie was at first disappointed that she did not have a Beautifly, she almost immediately came to adore her new Dustox (in the Japanese version, she called her Dokucale-chan on more than one occasion). In the English dub, Jessie has called her Dustox-Dear, and when she throws her , she has also called her "my dear Dustox". Dustox was Jessie's primary Pokémon. She was used in the Contest in Come What May and the Contest in Disguise Da Limit. Jessie attempted to enter her in the Rubello Town Contest in A Fan with a Plan, but Jessie did not have a previously obtained Ribbon needed for entry. Dustox was also Jessie's secondary battling Pokémon. She was usually used alongside , but she had also been used alone. She appeared to be fairly powerful, but as Team Rocket are the villains, she was usually defeated. In That's Just Swellow, James used Dustox as his Pokémon in the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Dustox defeated May's Beautifly in the competition, but she eventually succumbed to a last-minute defeat when 's evolved into a . In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Jessilina decided to face to practice for the Contest. However, it was Zoey who accepted the challenge. Jessie used the combination of Dustox and Seviper and her idea was to make Dustox use Poison Sting and then to make Seviper use on Dustox's Poison Sting, making it spin and adding extra-power to it. even said that that was a smart combination. However, that didn't work as Zoey's Glameow countered with , making the combination go to the other side. Zoey's Shellos then used , breaking the combination of Poison Sting and Poison Tail. Dustox and Seviper were then both easily defeated by Zoey's Glameow. In Team Shocker!, Dustox was used in the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest. During the Performance Stage, she used Whirlwind to lift Jessie off the ground, leaving the crowd astounded. She kept Jessie floating for a while and then used Psybeam to create a thick green smoke which covered the entire stage. When the smoke was cleared, it revealed Jessie and Dustox smiling and posing before the audience. The performance was well-received by the panel of judges and, when the results were announced, Jessie appeared among the s advancing to the Battle Stage. There, Dustox was able to defeat her first two opponents to reach the finals, where she went up against Kenny's Prinplup. She managed to use Prinplup's techniques against him to win the battle, earning Jessie her first Contest Ribbon. Ever since, Dustox has been wearing Jessie's hair-ribbons that she wore in that Contest. In Crossing Paths, during the Dustox Crossing, she fell in love with a Dustox owned by Austin. Jessie tearfully decided that Dustox had to go with the others, despite everyone's protests, but, since Dustox was loyal, she didn't want to. Seeing that Dustox was facing the same dilemma Jessie once was, about to throw away her chance of finding her true love to be with friends, Jessie had to shatter Dustox's Poké Ball to let her go. Dustox then went to live with other Dustox and start a family, giving Jessie the hope of finding her own soulmate. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, Jessie said she would dedicate her performance in the Wallace Cup to Dustox, in her flashback. In Jumping Rocket Ship!, she appeared in Meowth's flashback. Personality and characteristics As a Wurmple, she was very sedate and well-behaved, unlike May's Wurmple who was gluttonous and a bit disobedient. When she evolved she stayed well-behaved and was very loyal to Jessie. They had a very strong connection with each other, most obvious upon Dustox's release when Dustox wouldn't go with her mate and refused to leave Jessie's side. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Whirlwind|1=Gust|2=Poison Sting|3=Psybeam}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Whirlwind|1=Gust|2=Poison Sting|3=Psybeam}}|image2=Jessie mod 5}}|0=Dustox Stun Spore|1=Cascoon Harden|2=Cascoon String Shot|3=Dustox Tackle|4=Wurmple String Shot}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Stun Spore|1=Harden as a Cascoon|2=String Shot as a Cascoon|3=Tackle|4=String Shot as a Wurmple}}}} * Jessie told Dustox to use in The Bicker the Better. This was a dubbing error, as in the original, she was commanded to use Poison Sting. Moves improvised Trivia * The yellow ribbons Dustox wears in the episode she was released are similar to the ones Jessie wears when she is disguised as Jessilina when competing in s. * Once her Cascoon evolved into a Dustox, Jessie's team didn't change for over 250 episodes until she released Dustox, not counting temporary changes. * Dustox is the only Pokémon in the anime belonging to a main character to have its broken permanently. * Out of all of Team Rocket's Pokémon, Dustox has used the most different types of moves, at six different types used. * Excluding her temporary Pokémon, Dustox is Jessie's only Pokémon that is part of a three stage evolutionary family. Related articles *May's Beautifly References Dustox Category:Released Pokémon Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Dustox